Our is the Winter
by Robin Stark
Summary: Join the northern family House Robyn as they follow the Starks into the war of the five kings and fight to protect their family and home in the North. Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Game of thrones or the Song of ice and fire as it is owned by George R.R Martin and HBO. Sorry for any continuity issues as this is my first time and story.


Chapter 1 - Prologue

Dareon Robyn

The north wasn't always his home, when he was at a young age he spent a couple of years squiring for Lord Jon Arryn till his tenth name day. He was learning the wisdom a lord should have and the Arryn sense of honor. He also learned the skill required to wield a blade and the art of politics. Dareon was always fascinated with the stories of Lord Jon, he often heard the tales and misadventures Lord Ned stark and Robert Baratheon had when they were fostered in the Vale. He wanted to prove himself a capable lord and fighter by following through his predecessor's footsteps. When he wasn't by the Warden of the Vale's side he was training with the men in the yard. It was there he learned the aspects of a knight's training as he took tips and tricks from many veteran knights garrisoned at the castle of Eyrie.

While there, he truly did follow in Robert's shadow as he was quite close and fond of Lord Arryn's daughter, Lady Roselyn. The two were of about the same age and spend most days studying under the maester regarding the history and sigils of Great houses of Westeros. Once they grew tired with their studies they'd usually run off into the godswood and frolic around as they chased each other down till they would breathlessly tumble into each other with a gleeful jeer. They never did anything as daring as Robert used to do with his lady friends but they were interested in each other. During the ninth year of King Roberts rule he called forth Lord Arryn to become his new hand of the king so I was forced to move back to my ancestral home of House Robyn, Castle Wolvesden. The castle wasn't as large and proud as Casterly Rock or as beautiful as Highgarden but it was still as a fierce stronghold as any other in the land. It was surrounded by wolfswood from all sides except a road that ran from Deepwood Motte to Wintefeel. The invading armies usually got lost in the forest or ambushed by small forces under command of House Robyn. It was rumored to be able to house ten thousand men and more if need be but it hasn't been done since the Boltons of Dreadfort rebelled against the Starks. The castle had high walls and battlements that allowed the archers to shoot and spot the enemies hidden deep in the woods. It was built using the same stone as Winterfell though it did not hold the same presence as that held by the seat of Starks. The gates and interior especially the furniture were all reinforced by the Forrester Iron wood as a token of their loyalty to House Robyn.

For the next seven years he continued his training in the ways of the north but he never forgot what he learned from the Vale. One morning, he woke up early so he decided to walk around the battlements looking out towards the sea of woods stretching as far as his eyes could see. He soon got tired from the quiet and moved on to improve his physical prowess. He went towards the practice yard to begin his morning training.

As he donned the armor and balanced the blunted blade on his palm, he heard someone call out to him," Dareon! I see you've gotten an early start. Mind if I join." He turned his head and saw the smiling face of Christor who stepped towards the rack to grab a blade.

His brother was only two years younger than him but he was quite talented with the blade, nearly equal to Dareon except the experience that Dareon gained through going on various rangings to fight some bandits and wildings along with the occasional Iron born that found their way in these parts of the woods. What he lacked in his status as the second son he more than made it up with his wit. They went at it for hours, slashing and parrying and hacking till they bruised each other all over.

It ended once he parried a blow and accidently slashed his younger brother's sword arm. Christor yelped in pain as the blade struck and shouted, "Ouch! Bloody hell Dare, you almost knocked my hand off", as he shook his wrist in irritation.

Dareon merely chuckled as he picked up his fallen blade and hung it back on the rack. He turned around and said "well little brother if you hadn't hesitated and kept your eyes on my blade then maybe you wouldn't have yelped like a pup."

His brother frowned at first but then grinned with enthusiasm and remarked, "Maybe your right brother as I still have much to learn but I know I am getting better every day." Thereafter they discarded their clothes that were stained with sweat in exchange of new garments of thick studded leather with a fur pelt cloak to ward off the northern winds.

They then arrived at the great hall and found themselves in the company of their Lord father, Wyllam Robyn, who sat at the head of the table with his Lady wife Mary to his right and his daughter Eleanah to their mother's right. His father had a stern, stoic expression on his face which the Northern lord were famous for when regarding to any kind of lordly business.

Dareon walked up to the table and gestured to the chair to his father's left his usual chair as the heir of the house and politely asked, "Morning father, mother, sister. May we sit". Dareon took his seat with his brother upon their father's nod, he could feel his father's mood so decided to be quiet and formal. His father was always well kept and played the role of a lord perfectly as he was ever so diligent and serious, albeit he still smiled at the sight of his two young sons sitting at the head table as castle's servants brought them their meal.

Seeing his sons' eager expression their father chuckled and said, "Well I heard you two were up early today, sparring in the yard, must've built quite an appetite." They both nodded quickly as they chomped down the bread, stew, bacon and ale. The gleefulness for Dareon soon faded as his father's lordly face returned which meant serious business and stated that he had important things to discuss with his eldest son. Dareon nodded in agreement and watched his father standing up and leaving the great hall for his solar, no doubt to brood over the tasks that came with being a lord.

It saddened him to see his father so stress out and tired. He was also a bit frightened about the duty that will fall on him when he inherits his father's role. He quickly finished his fast and bid his family goodbye before making his way to the Lord's solar of the castle where his father awaited his presence.

As he was walking through the corridors he began examining the tapestries and portraits that hung from the walls. He remembered the history of his house well and all that their ancestors accomplished. The Robyn's started as a family of landed knight's in the North some two thousand years ago. The North did not follow the new gods and hence there were not many knights in the kingdom but still the Lord Stark of that time gave his bastard brother a status equal to that of a landed knight of the south when he destroyed the raiding Andal forces at Moat Cailin. Wolvesden at that age started as nothing more than a keep but soon the trade in timber, meat and fur from Wolfswood helped in the flourishing of their house. For the next thousand years the knights of House Robyn continued to protect north and win themselves glory but still they were looked down upon by much older houses. They finally gained respect when they helped the Stark's crush the combined rebellion of House Bolton, Ryder and Redstark which led to complete annihilation of House Redstark and House Ryder. The part of lands under control of House Ryder and House Redstark which surrounded House Robyn's land were given to them for their loyalty. House Robyn since then has remained a house steadfastly loyal to House Stark.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he arrived at his father's solar. He entered and found him sitting behind his weirwood desk with paintings detailing events of his house's past and history of the north hanging from the walls with a map of Westeros and another of the North hanging behind his chair.

Once he sat down in front of his father he asked, "So father what is this important business that we had to discuss in your solar?"

His father said nothing for a while lost in his own thoughts which made him think that he hadn't heard him but suddenly he opened a drawer and took out a letter. His father handed it to him, "this arrived yesterday from my old friend Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale, your mentor".

Dareon nodded with curiosity, excitement and caution fighting in his mind for prominence. He hadn't heard much from his old mentor except some simple letters asking about how he was and if he had written to his beloved daughter, Lady Roselyn.

He took the letter and read. He smiled excitedly and told his father," there is a tourney at Harrenhall and Lord Arryn has personally invited our family to join the feast in the name of King Robert!"

He couldn't sit still, he stood and cheered as his father grinned and then asked," so I believe that you want to attend?"

He looked at his father incredulously with an expression saying 'are you kidding me' and declared, "Of course father I've always wanted to attend a tourney and I'd be able to prove my talent with a sword and maybe gain a knighthood too!"

He almost shouted with enthusiasm but his father shot him a grin and teased, "And it has nothing to do with the possibility of seeing lady Roselyn again." Dareon quickly closed his mouth, turned a cherry red and shouted "father". His father laughed at his son's expense but that did not last long as soon the amusement was replaced with worry, Dareon seeing his father's expression sighed.

He knew his father did not want him to be a southern knight after what happened in king's Landing. He also did not want Dareon to face someone like Mountain or even the Hound, men with no honor or code. He'd had fiercely argued in past saying that the mountain was no knight at all, a true knight would never have harmed a child or raped a defenseless woman in front of the mangled body of her children. But his father was stubborn and did not consent.

So all he did was let out a deep sigh and said, "Don't worry father, I will never forget the north and my responsibilities and I'm not saying that I'm ashamed of my heritage it's just... I always dreamt of being a knight as I grew around them while I was fostered at the Vale".

His father looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I know my son and I would be proud if you became the gallant knight that you've always strived to be". He smiled at his father's statement while his father continued, "But you are the son of Wyllam Robyn, son of the north, protector of the wolfswood and heir to our home and don't ever think therwise" he ended with a stern expression on his face. Dareon nodded solemnly in reply though inside the confines of his mind he was jumping around in joy.

His father suddenly grinned and took him in a tight embrace that took the air out of him and said "Go and show those summer knights what we men of north are made of, for far too long they have looked down upon us. I think it's time for you to prove not only yourself but also the north. May the old gods be with you my son." He returned the gesture and agreed with his father in his mind that no matter what he or where he was he will always be Robyn first and foremost. He will not forget his duty to not his house and family but also to his people.

"Well then father when do we leave?" He said with a hint of impatience and curiosity.

His father thought on it then said, "How about in two day, we'll leave with a host of thirty of our men and ride towards Harrenhall as fast as we can, we will have plenty of time even if we leave in two days". He agreed and said goodbye to his father then left the solar in haste to find his younger brother to tell him of the great news.

Christor Robyn

He was walking in grove beside the old weirwood heart tree as the red sap ran down its cheek. When he was younger he was always afraid of the weirwood trees but soon came to be fascinated by them. He felt that they were sentient beings that had a power and presence of their own. Almost as if there were actual beings resting inside the old trees, whispering gentle words of guidance and wisdom through the winds. He soon came to find solace in these woods, if he ever needed to think alone or just to keep his mind at peace this was the place he would go. Unlike his older brother who rarely spent time here preferring to ride on his palfrey or sparring with his sword against the man at arms he found comfort and protection here. He would freely admit to anyone that his brother was talented with a knack for war and ruling. He'd always dreamt of becoming a skilled knight leading their house to the days of glory and new heights. So he'd spent many long days and sleepless nights practicing jousting, archery and sword fighting with any who dared to face him. As much as he was talented, he was still not mature enough evident by the fact that once he had challenged our lord father. He had gotten a big head after beating and unhorsing every other man in the castle but he also wanted a good challenge so he challenged father for a spar. It was a valiant effort on his part but Dareon still lost, but then again it was two years ago. Some say that he has improved drastically since then and could beat our father though he never tried again. His pride and ego took a beating though, before the spar he was in bad habit of mocking his opponent but after father defeated him and started training him personally from time to time he matured well.

I myself am not bad with a sword in my hand. I've come close to beating my elder brother on multiple accounts but I suspect that he was always holding back a bit. Not to say it was a small feat because it meant that he was the third best fighter at Wolvesden at the very least after his brother and his father. He had started training at a young age with the castellan, man at arms and even father sometimes. One thing while training with his brother and father he learned thoroughly was to always keep his shield up or they will ring his head like a bell. With his brother being fostered at the Vale he had needed a playmate as he was still just a child at that time. There were plenty of boys his age who were not afraid to fight or hurt him as his family was known for their compassion and kindness throughout the north. This taught him the valuable lesson of how the small folk felt and were treated which would help him when his brother would be lord of Wolvesden and he would be asked to help.

As he pondered on this he heard shouting and rustling through the bushes as the branches swayed frantically. Which was a peculiar sight compared to the usual calmness that the godswood were known to bestow upon their visitors. He wondered who could be rash or foolish enough to disturb the peace of the old gods, a voice sounded that gave him his answer.

"Christor! I've got great news," his brother bellowed as he came up running and panted while standing against the tree. He huffed as he regained his composure as his brother told him the news.

At first he was shocked but then excited at the opportunity of going south to visit a tourney for the first time in his life. "Are you sure? Does father knows?" he asked his brother loudly momentarily forgetting where he was.

His brother looked mesmerized and said, "Of course he knows, he's the one who told me in his solar, we will be leaving at the morrow in two days!" his brother exclaimed with great energy as he paced around thinking of the endless possibilities of him winning the tourney.

He then suddenly turned and asked, "Will you be joining the tourney dear brother?" He thought about it but knew that he won't be able to match his brother's skills and had no clue about the southerners either.

In the end he shook his head, "No Dareon, I will not compete. I am still not at my full potential plus I don't want to take all the glory from you now do I" he chided with a laugh which his brother soon joined in on.

"Great, because I'd like you to be my honorary squire for the tourney and help me with my armor and lance in jousting". He did not hesitate to agree. He might not be fighting in the tourney but he'd be beside his older brother when he strikes down his foes.

He suddenly remembered something and said, "Wait brother where are you going to get your weapons and armor?"

His brother took a while to reply but came up with a simple solution, "I'll rent some at the tourney or wear our men's cavalry armor." He had liked the sound of it but soon frowned when he realized the disadvantage his brother would have if he wore leather and fur against plate and metal of the southern knights. Dareon had already left by then so he decided that he would have to find suitable armor for his brother himself before they leave so without wasting any time he sprinted off towards the courtyard.

Once he arrived he hurriedly searched for the castle's blacksmith but soon discovered that he had left for an errand, he went to get more iron wood from the Forresters and wouldn't be back for the next three days. His hopes dwindled as to how he would get his brother's equipments. Knowing that he would have to do something, he ran around asking servants and small folk alike if they knew any local blacksmith but found no one. His father caught him running and ask him what's wrong.

"Father, Dareon needs proper armor and equipments when he joins the tourney but the fool thinks that he'll be fine with studded leather and fur!" he exclaimed with impatience.

His father grinned compassionately at his younger son, "It is kind of you to worry for him but don't. Everything will be accounted for when we arrive at the tourney". He didn't know what they had in store for his brother but he knew he could trust his father. So now with this burden off his shoulders he slowly walked into the keep to take a bath and change from his sweat and dirt stained clothes.

Wyllam Robyn

The day finally ended and fell into the dusk. He was exhausted and decided to rest. His duties of being a lord ended with the end of the day time. As he washed off the dirt and sweat off his body and changed into his small clothes, he notices his wife entering their room.

Mary Wynderly was as beautiful as she was smart and brave. Many in the North would call her wolf blooded for her courage and beauty but he did not care one bit. She was already in her gown which was enticing as it was beautiful. He walked over and embraced her strongly which was soon returned with a passionate kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and said, "My love, you must be tired from the day. Please, lie down and take some rest." Her concern warmed his heart and they entangled themselves with each other and lay down under the confine of the blanket. It ended as it always did with fierce and passionate love-making session, with his warmth beneath her legs as they law breathlessly on their fur trimmed bed.

He had always longed for the end of the day so that he could lay with his wife and rest beside her. But this night she knew something was amiss so she asked, "What's wrong, you've been stressed about something more than usual." He sighed and explained the tourney and how he hadn't expected it to come by so soon.

She smiled and combed his hair back soothingly and said, "Oh my love, you worry too much. We both know that this day will come and Dareon is more than capable fighter. He'll do well in this tourney, he has trained his whole life for it and you cannot just take it away from him." She argued with a courteous smile upon her lips.

"I know that but I still believe he is too young to become a knight, maybe if he waits two more years till he is eight and ten he will be safer and have a better chance", he announced in a soft tone.

He could tell that she disagreed as she frowned at his statement and said, "Do you mean for him to wait another two years Wyllam. He is a man grown of six and ten! Most of boys his age have already killed a man or bedded a girl! The world is a dangerous place and he won't be a child for long. I can't believe I am the one who is telling you this, you are a man who had seen countless battles, you should know better than this" She growled with a pout. He knew she spoke sense and groaned in defeat and submitted to her like he usually did. As they embraced each other for warmth and comfort, they drifted off into deep slumber.


End file.
